Der Tag, an dem die Hoffnung starb
by Samantha Black
Summary: Harry wird Jahre nach Hogwarts von Voldemort gefasst, doch nicht nur er....mit Fortsetzung...hoffe ich...NEW! Alternatives Ende endlich on :D
1. Default Chapter

**Der Tag, an dem die Hoffnung starb**

  
  
Es war kalt.   
Er fröstelte.   
Er öffnete die Augen, doch nur Schwärze.   
Hunger, doch nichts zu Essen, seit 4 Tagen nun schon.   
Schweiß war auf seiner Stirn, ihm war heiß...und kalt.   
Er wusste, dass er krank war.   
Fieber?  
Wahrscheinlich.  
Er öffnete die Augen erneut, nur Schwärze.   
Schon seit 5 Tagen.  
Nur Wasser, wenn er den Hahn neben sich erreichte.   
Eiskalt, manchmal vermodert, oder sogar ölig?   
Er saß schon seit 5 Tagen hier, aber sicher war er nicht.   
Er hörte nur in der Ferne immer eine Uhr schlagen, warum hatte sie nicht in den letzten Stunden geschlagen?   
Oder hatte er sie nicht mehr gehört?   
Er tastete nach seiner Brille.   
Sie war noch auf seiner Nase.   
Er hatte sie nicht mehr gespürt.   
Er spürte auch seine Hände kaum, ansonsten nur leichte Schmerzen, am gesamten Körper.  
Er schreckte auf.   
Schritte.  
Endlich hörte er wieder etwas.   
Er lauschte, versuchte noch mehr zu hören, doch es waren nur sichere Schritte, kalt auf dem Steinboden widerhallend.  
Er hörte, dass es sich um zwei Menschen halten muss.   
Wahrscheinlich Männer.  
Frauen werden nur selten genommen.   
Er hörte noch etwas, ein schleifendes Geräusch, als wenn etwas Schweres von den Männern gezogen wurde.   
Ein Schloss klickte.   
Es war sein Schloss.   
Auf einmal wurde es unvorbereitet hell.   
Er schloss schnell die Augen und hielt sich die Hände vor die Augen.  
Er versuchte etwas zu erkennen.   
Er hörte Lachen.   
Kaltes Lachen, dass von den beiden Männern stammte.   
Ein dumpfer Aufprall, als wenn etwas Schweres zu Boden ging.   
Zwei Schatten, die sich vom Licht verschwommen abhoben.   
Noch etwas?   
Ja, silbernes Haar, von einem alten Mann stammend, der nun am Boden der Zelle lag  
- Dumbledore.  
  
Die Tür wurde wieder verschlossen und er erschreckte.   
"Nicht Dumbledore. Nicht Dumbledore.", murmelte er immer wieder, doch er hörte auf einmal eine leise Stimme, die die von Dumbledore war.  
‚Nein. Sie hört sich nur wie seine an.', schoss es Harry durch den Kopf.   
"Es kann nicht sein, es kann nicht sein.', er zitterte.   
Das durfte nicht war sein.   
Die Stimme sprach mit ihm, doch er hörte nicht, was sie sagte.  
Auf einmal spürte er Schmerzen.   
Seine Wange brannte auf einmal.   
Er sah auf und sah nichts, doch konnte er die blauen Augen förmlich vor ihm sehen.   
  
"Harry!", sagte er nun ruhig, als Dumbledore bemerkte, dass der Junge ihm zuhörte.   
"Nein.", sagte dieser nur. "Sie können nicht hier sein. Sie sind doch die letzte Hoffnung.", sagte Harry verzweifelt.   
"Ich bin hier, auch wenn ich lieber woanders wäre. Wie geht es dir?", fragte er nun.   
"Hunger, Kälte, Dunkelheit.", sagte Harry nur verworren.   
Er musste länger hier sein, als er dachte, schoss es ihm kurz durch den Kopf, doch die Gedanken verloren sich.   
"Harry!", sagte Dumbledore abermals. "Ich werde sterben.", sagte er nun ruhig und leise.   
"NEIN! Das werden sie nicht. Sie können nicht sterben.", schrie Harry, beginnend zu weinen.   
"Ich bin auch nur Mensch, Harry.", sagte Dumbledore wieder ruhig.   
Er schien sich damit abgefunden zu haben.   
"Wann?", fragte Harry leise, er wusste, dass Dumbledore recht hatte, er hatte immer recht.   
"Morgen werde ich vor Voldemort geladen und er wird mich töten, vor seinen Anhängern.", sagte er wieder in dieser ruhigen Stimmlage, die Harry etwas beruhigte, ihm Sicherheit gab.   
"Wird Snape auch da sein?", fragte Harry.   
Als der Direktor nun sprach, wurde er traurig.   
"Nein, dass wird er nicht. Snape wurde kurz nach deinem Verschwinden getötet. Voldemort hatte ihn nur benutzt, um dich zu fangen. Uns falsche Informationen zu geben.", sagte er schließlich.   
Harry nickte, obwohl es Dumbledore ja nicht sehen konnte.   
"Ich werde auch sterben.", sagte Harry leise.   
"Nein, dass wirst du nicht.", sagte auf einmal der alte Schuldirektor.   
Harry sah ihn fragend an, erinnerte sich aber gerade noch, dass Dumbledore ihn gar nicht sehen konnte.   
Es war so dunkel.   
Harry hatte die Dunkelheit vergessen, sie aus seinem Bewusstsein gedrängt.   
"Wieso?", fragte er rau.   
"Weil du dich Voldemort anschließen wirst.", sagte Dumbledore wieder ruhig.   
Harry stieß einen überraschten Aufschrei aus.   
"Niemals.", sagte er schließlich ernst.   
"Hör mir zu, Harry. Anders wirst du hier niemals heraus kommen. Schließe dich ihm an und besiege ihn ihm entscheidenden Moment.", erklärte Dumbledore.   
"Er hasst mich. Er würde mich nie annehmen. Er würde mich den Wahrheitstrank geben lassen und ich würde mich verraten.", sagte Harry.   
"Nein, dass wirst du nicht. Ich werde dir meine Kräfte geben.", sagte Dumbledore ernst, doch immer noch ruhig.   
"Was soll das helfen?", fragte Harry, der keinen Sinn mehr sah.   
"Glaubst du wirklich, ich war ohne Grund der einzigste, den Voldemort gefürchtet hatte?", fragte Dumbledore und plötzlich konnte Harry seine Augen sehen.   
Es wurde langsam heller im Raum.   
Ein angenehmes Leuchten, dass von Dumbledore auszugehen schien.   
"Es hat ihn über die Hälfte seiner Leute und große Anstrengungen von sich selbst gekostet, mich gefangen zu nehmen, Harry.", sagte er nun noch ruhiger, aber ohne Stolz in der Stimme. Das Licht beruhigte Harry und er hörte weiter zu.   
"Ich werde dir meine Kräfte geben, Harry. Ich werde einen kleinen Teil behalten, um nicht zu sterben, es würde Voldemort nur misstrauisch machen."   
Harry nickte.   
Das Licht war so angenehm warm.   
Dumbledore sah Harry noch einmal tief in die Augen. "Selbst Voldemort weiß nichts davon, also wundere dich nicht.", erklärte er und Harry nickte wieder.   
Ein dünnes Lächeln erschien auf seinen blutleeren Lippen. "Trink das.", sagte Dumbledore plötzlich und gab Harry eine winzige Flasche.   
Harry betrachte sie kurz. "Sie wird dich stärken.", sagte Dumbledore nur kurz und Harry trank schließlich den Trank.   
Er war angenehm.   
Er schmeckte so gar gut, oder lag es nur daran, dass es der erste Geschmack seit Tagen war?   
Er spürte, wie sein Magen wieder voll wurde und er sich stärker fühlte.   
Um einiges stärker.   
So, als wäre er gerade nach 14stündigen Schlaf in Hogwarts aufgewacht wäre und er ein riesiges Frühstück hinter sich hätte.   
"Danke.", sagte Harry.   
Dumbledore nickte.   
"Du wirst die Kraft brauchen. Lege dich bitte hin und schließe die Augen.", sagte Dumbledore nun und Harry tat wie ihm geheißen.   
Er schloss die Augen und spürte, wie etwas in ihn nach einigen Minuten eindrang.   
Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl und er schlief langsam ein....  
  
"Dumbledore?", fragte Harry unsicher in die Dunkelheit.   
"Mir geht es noch gut, Harry. Voldemort wird gleich jemanden schicken, um uns zu holen. Tu, als wärst du noch immer stark geschwächt.", sagte Dumbledore ruhig und sehr ernst.   
"Ich spüre es. Es ist unglaublich mächtig.", sagte Harry auf einmal.   
"Ja, das ist es. Du wirst es kontrollieren können, keine Sorge. Du bist nämlich unsere letzte Hoffnung- Harry Potter.", er verstummte und Schritte waren zu hören.   
Harry schloss die Augen und im nächsten Moment wurde es im Rauem hell.   
Er hörte, wie Leute hineinkamen und ihn hochhoben, nachdem sie ihn mit einer Glanzkörperklammer belegt hatten.   
Harry spürte, dass er sie leicht lösen konnte, doch er tat es nicht.   
Er öffnete langsam die Augen und sah, wie ihn zwei Männer Gänge entlang trugen, natürlich mit einem Zauber.   
Vor ihm sah er Dumbledore schweben, zu seinem letzte Gang.  
  
"Dumbledore! Harry Potter! Welch eine Ehre, euch hier zu begrüßen!", sagte Voldemort gespielt freundlich und die anwesenden Todesser lachten die beiden Gefesselten aus, die in der Mitte der Versammlung auf zwei Stühlen saßen und welche genau gegenüber zu Voldemorts Thron standen.   
"Wen soll ich zuerst erledigen. Den alten, alten Narren oder lieben denjenigen, welcher dafür verantwortlich war, dass ich vor 18Jahren fast getötet wurde."   
Voldemort ließ eine kunstvolle Pause.   
"Doch, wir könnten Harry Potter ja auch noch eine Chance geben, in dem er einer von uns würde.", sagte er weiter und Gemurmel entstand.   
Harry sah ihn erstaunt an, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, wohl auch Dumbledore nicht.   
"Das einzigste, was du dafür machen müsstest, ist es, Dumbledore zu töten.", sagte Voldemort ruhig und sah mit Freuden, wie Harry geschockt aussah und zu Dumbledore blickte.   
Voldemort schlich um Harry herum, wie ein Raubtier seine Beute, die er auf jeden Fall sicher hatte.   
"Was macht das schon für einen Unterschied, Potter. Du hast das gesamten letzte Jahr meine Leute getötet. Da kommt es auf einen Mord doch auch nicht weiter an, oder?", fragte Voldemort herablassend.   
Harry lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.   
Voldemort hatte Recht.   
Er hatte das gesamte letzte Jahr die Todesser sehr erfolgreich bekämpft, da er Namen kannte.   
Alleine, und nicht vom Ministerium geleitet hatte er wichtige Männer von Voldemort ausgeschaltet.   
"Natürlich glaube ich kaum, dass du es freiwillig machen wirst.", sagte Voldemort ruhiger.   
"Aber ich weiß, dass du es auch magst, Menschen zu foltern, sie zu töten. Ich habe zugesehen, wie du Malfoy getötet hast. Kein Todesser hätte ihn besser foltern können.", sagte er, mit einem leichten Anflug von Anerkennung.   
Harry schaute kurz zu Dumbledore, der ihn erschrocken ansah.   
"Das war etwas anderes.", sagte Harry schließlich und Voldemort begann laut aufzulachen.   
"Etwas anderes? Er war auch ein Mensch und du hast ihn zugerichtet...",er schüttelte theatralisch den Kopf,   
"Nicht einmal ein Tier hätte das nach euren normalen Maßstäben verdient gehabt.", sagte er weiter.   
Harry schaute wieder zu Dumbledore, der ihn enttäuscht ansah.   
"Aber ich will dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Du hast ausgezeichnete Arbeit geleitet. Er hat dir sogar alles verraten, was du wissen wolltest, sehr gut. Das hätte kein normaler Auror oder sonstiger von "eurer" Seite geschafft. Das Böse ist in dir, Harry Potter, du musst es nur endlich herauslassen.", sagte Voldemort leise und Harry spürte ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen.   
"Aber wenn das noch nicht genug ist...wusstest du eigentlich, wer deine beiden Freunde getötet hat?", fragte Voldemort auf einmal lauernd.   
"Malfoy.", sagte Harry kalt und voller Abschaum.   
Voldemort lachte auf einmal los und Harry konnte einen fast angstvollen Ausdruck auf Dumbledores Gesicht sehen.   
Was war hier los?  
  
"Das hat dir der liebe Herr Professor sicher nicht erzählt, oder?", fragte er kalt und sofort war sein Grinsen verschwunden.   
"Es war keiner meiner Männer.", sagte Voldemort kalt und Harry sah ihn erstaunt an.   
"Es war der Mann, den du verehrt hast, zu Unrecht. Derjenige, dem du vertraut hast. Derjenige, der jetzt auch hier mit dir gefesselt sitzt.", sagte Voldemort zufrieden und schaute von Harry langsam zu Dumbledore.   
"Das ist nicht wahr!", sagte Harry fest.   
"Meinst du?", fragte Voldemort belustigt.   
"Er hat dir nie erzählt, wie es im Detail passierte. Er wollte ja nicht mehr lügen, als sowieso schon. Er hat deine Freunde getötet, um dich bereit zu machen. Damit du einen unstillbaren Hass auf uns entwickelst, sodass du nie auf unsere Seite wechselt. Dumbledore wusste, dass du mächtig bist. Er wusste auch, dass es deine Bestimmung war, später der schwarzen Seite anzugehören. Die erste Prophezeiung dieser Lehrerin bei euch. Ich kannte sie. Sie hat von dir geredet, Harry Potter. Du wirst der Untergang sein für die gute Seite. Er wollte es verhindern, indem er dich zu diesen Muggeln steckt. Wie ich hörte, wurde sie seltsamer Weise auch getötet?", fragte Voldemort auf einmal gespielt unschuldig.   
Harry schnaubte.   
Dumbledore sah ihn wieder erschrocken an.   
"Das war etwas...", "anderes?", vervollständigte Voldemort Harrys Satz.   
"Natürlich war es das. Schließlich ist es bei dir immer etwas anderes.", sagte Voldemort kalt.   
"Tja, aber der Grund, warum er deine Freunde tötete war, dass er einen guten Arbeiter verloren hätte, hätte er es nicht getan, weil du zu sehr von Gefühlen geleitet worden wärst. Vielleicht wärst du nicht einmal Auror geworden...", sagte Voldemort ruhig, seine gesamten Worte auskostend.   
Harry hatte vergessen, dass die gesamten Todesser hier waren, doch diese verhielten sich vollkommen ruhig, um kein Wort zu verpassen, von diesem glorreichen Tag.  
"Frag ihn.", sagte Voldemort schrecklich grinsend und Harry drehte sich zu Dumbledore um, der jetzt zu Boden sah.   
"Sagen sie, dass das nicht wahr ist.", sagte Harry nur, doch Dumbledore reagierte nicht.   
Stille.   
  
Es herrschte einige Minuten Ruhe und Voldemort schien Zeit zu haben, denn er unternahm nichts, um sie zu brechen.   
"Es musste sein, Harry, du wärst sonst gleich in deiner ersten Woche außerhalb der Schule zerbrochen und getötet worden.", sagte Dumbledore auf einmal leise und ein unsäglicher Hass stieg in Harry auf.   
"Der Zweck heiligt nicht die Mittel.", sagte Harry leise und er war eiskalt.   
"In diesem Falle schon, Harry. Ich wusste zwar, dass du gegen die dunkle Seite warst, doch sie hätte dich angezogen, ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du wiederstehen könntest.", sagte Dumbledore wieder nun zwar leise, doch bestimmt.   
Voldemort wurde von beiden ignoriert und er stand nur selbstgefällig grinsend da, denn er wusste, bald, bald hätte er einen neuen sehr starken Verbündeten..  
"Und doch, Harry. Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel. Und das müsstest du nun eigentlich wissen.", sagte Dumbledore auf einmal und sah Harry nun in die Augen und erschrak kurz, was er da sah.   
Harrys Augen waren hasserfüllt, ein bisschen enttäuscht, doch fast nur eiskalt, abstoßend und hasserfüllt.   
In diesem Moment wusste Dumbledore, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, seine Kräfte Harry zu geben.   
Er hatte ihn verloren.  
  
"Nachdem dass jetzt geklärt ist.", sagte Voldemort fast fröhlich.   
"Wärst du vielleicht jetzt bereit, ihn zu töten.", dabei sah er Harry genau an und hielt dessen Zauberstab in seinen langen Händen.   
"Und was danach?" fragte Harry nun sichtlich interessiert an dem Angebot.   
Voldemort lächelte selbstsicher.   
"Danach werde ich dich etwas foltern, denn das musst du mir schon gewähren und anschließend wärst du in meinen Reihen aufgenommen, nachdem du das dunkel Mal erhalten hast, versteht sich.", sagte er nun ruhig und so, als würde er eine Besichtigungsreise erklären.   
"Und woher kann ich mir sicher sein, dass ich nicht betrogen werde? Und wie kannst du dir sicher sein, dass ich dich nicht betrüge?", fragte Harry nun ebenso ruhig.   
Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen.   
"In dem Moment, in dem du Dumbledore getötet hast, bist du unwiderruflich auf der dunklen Seite.", mehr sagte Voldemort nicht, sondern entfernte stattdessen die Fesseln von Harry mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes.   
"Und dein Zauberstab.", sagte er und schmiss Harry seinen hin.   
Harry überlegte wieder.   
"Ok, ich mache es.", sagte er schließlich und als er Dumbledore anblickte, sah dieser nur noch Hass in den Augen des Junges, der einst die Welt rettete und sie jetzt ins Chaos stürzten würde.   
Er hatte sich geirrt.   
Wie konnte er sich nur so geirrt haben?   
Dumbledore schloss die Augen und er hörte Harry den Todesfluch deutlich sagen, bevor der nun leblose Körper zusammen sackte und auf den Boden fiel.....  
  
  
  
  
_So, ich habe es noch einmal im htmlFormat gepostet, und ich hoffe, es ist jetzt besser zu lesen...  
  
Bye, Sam _


	2. Forsetzung die 1

  
_Fortsetzung... (eine Möglichkeit, um ehrlich zu sein die, die ich die ganze Zeit im Kopf hatte und jetzt endlich gelesen werden will^^) es wird wahrscheinlich (wahrscheinlich!!!) noch ein alternatives Ende geben..mal sehen^^ aber hier erst mal mein eigentliches...  
Ich habe diesen Teil noch einmal überarbeitet und ich hoffe, er ist jetzt noch besser als vorher:DFortsetzung...   
Bye, Sam*winkt*_  
  


**Der Tag, an dem die Hoffnung starb**

  
  
Totenstille.   
Nur das leise Atmen von Harry war leise zu hören, die anderen hatten die Luft vor Schreck angehalten...  
  
Dumbledore öffnete überrascht die Augen.   
Er hatte nichts gespürt.   
Keinen Fluch, der ihn traf.   
Er sah genau in die grünen Augen von Harry, die ihn anstarrten.   
Zwar immer noch etwas enttäuscht, doch auch stolz.   
Dumbledore sah sich verwirrt um.   
Wenn nicht ihm der Fluch galt, wem dann?   
Er folgte Harrys Blick, der sich von ihm abgewendet hatte und er erstarrte.   
Nun wusste er, warum es so ruhig war.  
Warum diese unheimliche Stille über allem lag.   
Alle waren zu geschockt, konnten noch nicht begreifen, was gerade passiert war.  
  
Eine schwarze Robe lag auf dem kalten Boden.   
Die Person, unter dem dunklen Stoff liegend, war verdeckt, doch Dumbledore sah noch die erstaunten roten Augen und den überraschten Gesichtsaufdruck auf dem nun toten Gesicht von Voldemort...  
  
"Harry, wie?", fragte Dumbledore schließlich, die Gefahr von den noch anwesenden Todessern vollkommen vergessend.   
"Später.", sagte dieser nur kurz und ernst und Dumbledore wurde ihre Lage wieder bewusst.   
Harry schmiss ihm seinen Zauberstab hin, woher er ihn hatte, wusste Dumbledore nicht.   
"Heute sterben sie noch nicht.", sagte Harry lächelnd, bevor er die ersten Flüche gegen die Todesser schleuderte, die ihre Zauberstäbe zückten.   
Harry und Dumbledore kämpfen erbittert, doch Dank Harry und seiner zusätzlichen Macht von Dumbledore schafften sie es, erbitterten Widerstand zu leisten. Dumbledore hingegen strengte der andauernde Kampf sehr an und immer öfter musste er einen Zauber ausweichen.  
  
"Harry! Verschwinde!", rief Dumbledore, da er sich bewusst wurde, dass sie den Todessern nicht mehr lange widerstehen könnten, doch Harry schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf, was Dumbledore nur noch mehr verwirrte und ihn fast getötet hätte, da der Todesfluch nur wenige Zentimeter neben ihn an die Wand prallte.   
Doch plötzlich verstand Dumbledore, warum Harry lächelte.   
Unbemerkt hatten sich von hinten Auroren angeschlichen.  
Woher sie kamen, war Dumbledore ein Rätsel, doch seiner Lösung musste er sich noch etwas gedulden.   
Ehe die Todesser wussten wie ihnen geschah, waren die meisten von ihnen schon überwältigt wurden und nach einigen kurzen Minuten konnten die beiden erschöpften Zauberer ihre Zauberstäbe wieder wegstecken und den Auroren die restliche Arbeit überlassen. Harry wollte schnell verschwinden und reagierte nicht erst auf die Fragen der Auroren, doch Dumbledore wechselte einige Worte mit ihnen, doch verschwand ebenfalls schnell hinter Harry.  
  
"Harry!", rief Dumbledore ihm nach und endlich blieb dieser in einen der kalten Gänge stehen. "Wir müssen endlich reden.", sagte er ruhig und Harry nickte nach kurzer Zeit schließlich.  
  


***

  
  
Harry und Dumbledore saßen mit je einem heißen, dampfenden Getränk in einem Extrazimmer in einem Muggelwirtshaus und schwiegen. Schließlich brach Dumbledore die Stille: "Du hast mir einen verdammt großen Schrecken da unten eingejagt, weißt du das Harry? Ich dachte tatsächlich, ich hatte dich verloren." Harry schwieg kurz, bevor er antwortete.  
  
"Das hatten sie auch und noch.", sagte er ruhig, aber bestimmt und Dumbledore schaute ihn verwirrt an. "Ich bin nicht mehr der Harry, den sie mal kannten, Dumbledore. Sie kennen mich nicht mehr und sie hatten mich schon verloren, als Hermine und Ron getötet wurden. Ich brauche ihnen nicht zu verschweigen, dass ich zutiefst von ihnen enttäuscht bin, dass sie das getan haben.", sagte er und Dumbledore lief eine Gänsehaut herunter, denn Harry klang so distanziert und gleichgültig, als würden sie über zwei Spatzen reden, die gerade aus Netz gefallen und nun verletzt waren.  
  
"Ich habe es dir schon versucht zu erklären, Harry...es…" "Sie brauchen sich nicht wiederholen.", unterbrach ihn Harry kalt und Dumbledore verstummte. Aus irgendeinem Grund wurde ihm bewusst, dass es wie früher war, nur in vertauschten Rollen. Dumbledore kam sich wie ein dummes Kind vor, dass gegen die Regeln verstoßen hatte und nun deswegen beim Direktor war.  
  
"Doch ich nehme an, sie haben noch eine Frage?", fragte Harry ihn und Dumbledore nickte. "Die Prophezeiung.", Harry nickte. "Ich kannte diese Prophezeiung, denn ich war damals dabei, weißt du, Harry? Und sie stimmte. Voldemort kannte sie aus irgendeinem Grund wohl auch, doch ich verstehe nicht, warum sie sich nicht bewahrheitet an, denn wenn Professor Trelawney einmal eine echte Vorhersage macht, dann stimmt sie auch.", sagte der Professor leise und als er aufschaute, sah er Harry lächeln. "Wenn sie diese Vorhersage kannten, dann müsste ihnen doch aufgefallen sein, dass Voldemort einen leichten, aber entscheidenden Fehler gemacht hat.", sagte er ruhig und sein Lächeln wurde etwas größer und Dumbledore sah sein altes, vertrautes Glitzern in den Augen erscheinen.  
  
"Voldemort sagte: „Ich werde der Untergang für die gute Seite sein.", doch er hat etwas missverstanden. Ich kenne diese Vorhersage.", erklärte Harry Dumbledore, der nur etwas überrascht schaute. "Ein Baby, von einen der größten Widersacher des dunklen Lords, wird ihn eines Tages zerstören, doch Jahre später, wenn der dunkle Lord wiederauferstanden ist, wird er der Untergang der richtigen Seite sein." Und das ist der kleine Unterschied. Denn was keiner von ihnen bedachten ist, dass die richtige Seite nicht gleich die gute Seite sein muss.", erklärte Harry und Dumbledore schaute ihn verständnislos an.  
  
Harrys Lächeln wurde etwas breiter. "Professor Trelawney war keine Todesserin, dass will ich nicht sagen, doch sie verehrte die dunkle Site. Zwar tat sie dies mit ganzem Herzen, doch fehlte ihr der Mut sich von ihnen zu lösen und dem dunklen Lord zu helfen, oder gar für ihn zu töten. Sie mochte eher dass, was er erschuf, aber nicht unbedingt seine Methoden. Jedenfalls sah sie die dunkle Seite als die richtige Seite an.", Harry machte eine kleine Pause und fuhr schließlich fort.   
  
"Sie sagte, ich würde der Untergang der richtigen Seite sein, also der dunklen.", schloss er ab und jetzt verstand Dumbledore. "Das heißt, die Prophezeiung hat sich erfüllt?", fragte Dumbledore noch einmal nach und Harry nickte. "So ist es, doch weil man die Welt schon in richtig und falsch eingeteilt hat und selbst die Leute, die auf der bösen Seite stehen, diese als falsche ansehen, wird leicht übersehen, was eigentlich gesagt wurde." Dumbledore nickte erneut und schließlich driftete ihr Gespräch ab und es war fast wie früher.....   
  
Fast...   
  
  
  
  
  
_So...was haltet ihr davon? Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen:)  
Bye, Sam, die Reviewabhängig*winktmitdemZaunpfahl*;)  
Ach ja..die zweite Fortsetzung*hüstle* ich hoffe, ich komme wirklich noch dazu!!! Ich versuche es, ok? aber versprechen kann ich leider nichts:)*winktzumAbschied*   
  
_


	3. Alternatives Ende zum zweitem Teil

  
_**Disclamer:** Harry und alle erwähnten Personen gehören wie immer JK Rowling.  
Meine Güte...das wir das noch erleben dürfen...ich bin selbst ganz überrascht*lol* Sagen wir, ich wollte was schreiben und mir ist dabei eingefallen..hey! Wir haben ja noch ein Alternatives Ende bei "Der Tag, an dem die Hoffnung starb" offen...schon seit Monaten (Jahren?) aber egal^^  
Hier ist es nun...*absolut erstaunte Stille* ;) ach ja...es gibt hier keinen wirklichen Ootp-Spoiler nur an der einen Stelle mit Snape wird auf etwas in Band 5 angespielt :) aber man könnte die Story getrost lesen...hier wird nichts weiter verraten ;) aber man könnte die Spoilerwarnung doch wirklich langsam lassen, oder? egal^^  
Here we goes.. :)   
Sam  
  


.

  
  
_

**Der Tag, an dem die Hoffnung starb  
**  
~ Alternatives Ende ~  
  


Für einen Moment herrschte Totenstille. Wie, als wollten sich alle Anwesenden davon überzeugen, dass das, was sie vor sich sahen, tatsächlich eingetreten war.   
  
Nur das schwere Atmen Harry Potters war zu hören bis plötzlich die Todesser in Applaus ausbrachen, gemischt mit spöttischem Gelächter.   
  
Der größte Zauberer der Welt, Albus Dumbledore, war tot. Getötet von seinem _goldenen_ Gryffindor. Der Körper des einst mächtigsten Zauberers der Welt lag zu Füßen des Jungen, der lebt.   
  
Hasserfüllte Augen starrten auf den leblosen Körper, verließen ihn keine Sekunde.  
Schließlich verstummten die Geräusche und nur das sachte Klatschen Voldemorts ließ den Triumph seinerseits ertönen.   
  
Harry drehte sich schließlich zu ihm um. Seine Augen hatten ihren Hass noch immer nicht verloren.   
  
„So…nachdem dies jetzt geklärt wäre…", begann der Dunkle Lord, doch Harrys Zauberstab, der plötzlich auf den Dunklen Lord zeigte, ließ ihn verstummen.   
  
„Ich dachte, wir hätten eine Abmachung, Potter?", fragte Voldemort überheblich, eine Augenbraue spöttisch hebend. Es war klar, dass er keinerlei Angst vor dem Jungen verspürte.   
  
„Die ich auch eingehalten habe.", behauptete der Schwarzhaarige und seine Augen glitzerten plötzlich gefährlich. Voldemort war gerade dabei ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass Harry sich ihm zu unterwerfen hätte, doch der Jüngere war schneller.   
  
„Ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich **es** mache. Ich habe nie spezifiziert, was **es** darstellt.", sagte Harry grausam lächelnd und plötzlich befand sich der Zauberstab des Dunklen Lords nicht länger in dessen Besitz.   
  
„Oh! Was haben wir denn hier?", fragte Harry gespielt überrascht, als er den Zauberstab in seiner linken Hand betrachtete und ihn genauer untersuchte. Plötzlich griff Harry fest zu und der Zauberstab fiel in zwei Teilen herunter.   
  
„Uups…", sagte Harry unschuldig und sah Voldemort mit gespielter Engelsmiene an.  
Die roten Augen funkelten ihn böse und voller hasserfülltem Wahnsinn an. Die langen, weißen Finger waren vor Wut in die gepolsterten Lehnen gekrallt.   
  
„TÖTET IHN!", schrie er und sofort hagelte es Flüche auf den ehemaligen Gryffindor. Dieser stand absolut unbeeindruckt in der Mitte und lachte nur.  
Kaltes, eisiges Lachen, das dem des Dunklen Lords in Nichts nachstand.   
  
Die Todesser ließen schließlich nach und nach wie betäubt ihre Zauberstäbe sinken, als sie sahen, dass kein Fluch zu dem jungen Mann hindurch zu dringen schien. Nur ein leichtes grünes Aufleuchten gab jedes Mal zu erkennen, wenn ein Fluch in die Nähe seines Ziels kam, eher er verschwand.   
  
„Überrascht?", fragte Harry nun seinerseits überheblich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und machte einen Schritt auf den Thron zu. „Ich fürchte, dieser wunderbar gepolsterte Sitz steht dir nicht länger zu." Erklärte er ruhig und dennoch mit einer solchen Schärfe, dass selbst in den Reihen der Todesser einige zusammenzuckten.   
  
Doch plötzlich schien Voldemort kurz zu Verschwinden, saß aber danach immer noch wie zuvor auf seinem Thron. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich jedoch verändert.   
  
Angst.   
  
Harry war sich sicher, dass er diese Emotion auf anderen Gesichtern nicht ungern sah. Vor allem aber nicht auf diesem.   
  
„Ach!", sagte der junge Mann plötzlich, als hätte er etwas vergessen und griff sich theatralisch an die Stirn. „Hatte ich dir wirklich vergessen zu sagen, dass ich ein paar Apparierschranken erstellt habe?", fragte er mit falscher Betroffenheit.   
  
„Das…das ist nicht möglich! Die Prophezeiung sagte, dass du…", begann Voldemort, nun sichtlich erschüttert, doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.   
  
„Tom, Tom, Tom. Du solltest endlich einmal damit aufhören, immer glauben zu müssen, was du denkst sei richtig. Und wie schon gesagt…der Thron steht dir nicht länger zu.", erwiderte Harry und setzte sich hin. Wie aus dem Nichts war Voldemorts Thron hinter ihm erschienen, während sich der Dunkle Lord plötzlich nur noch auf einem Holzhocker wieder fand.   
  
„Ein Baby, von einen der größten Widersacher des dunklen Lords, wird ihn eines Tages zerstören, doch Jahre später, wenn der dunkle Lord wiederauferstanden ist, wird er der Untergang der richtigen Seite sein.", zitierte Harry die Prophezeiung von Professor Trelawney, während er Voldemort nie aus den Augen ließ, der sich sichtlich unwohl auf seinem neuen „Thron" fühlte.   
  
Seine blutroten Augen waren kurz wieder voller Hass aufgelodert, doch war nun die Angst nicht mehr aus dem Blick zu verbannen. Harry überraschte es innerlich etwas, da er es kaum für möglich gehalten hätte, Tom Riddle, **Voldemort**, dem **Dunklen Lord**, jemals ein solches Gefühl ansehen zu können. Jedoch ließ er sich von seinen Gedanken nichts anmerken und fuhr stattdessen mit seinen Ausführungen über die Prophezeiung fort.   
  
„Wie du vielleicht erkannt hast, ist in dieser Vorhersagung weder beschrieben, dass ich mich dir unterwerfen würde, noch, was die richtige Seite eigentlich ist.", erklärte er in einem Ton, als würde er einem Kleinkind das Schuhezubinden erläutern.   
  
„Ich fürchte, Tom, du hast verloren.", endete Harry leichthin und warf ihn einen zuckersüßen Blick zu, bevor unmenschliche Schreie den Raum erfüllten.   
  
Die Todesser standen einfach nur sprachlos da und wussten nicht, was sie tun sollten. Sie konnten nicht verschwinden, da die Apparierschranken noch immer aktiv waren und die Türen des großen Raums waren ebenfalls alle verschlossen. Alle Versuche, sie zu öffnen, waren gescheitert.   
  
Schließlich war es Lucius Malfoy, der in seiner Ohnmacht nichts besseres mehr wusste, als noch einmal zu versuchen, Harry anzugreifen. Vielleicht konzentrierte sich dieser so stark darauf Voldemort unter dem Cruciatus leiden zu sehen, dass er die Todesser nicht weiter beachtete und daher verwundbar war?   
  
Doch gerade als er den Zauberstab gehoben hatte, hörten die Schreie auf und die kalte Stimme des jungen Mannes flüsterte drohend: „Das würde ich nicht tun, Lucius. Glaube mir, du würdest es bereuen."   
  
Harry hatte dabei seinen Blick nicht von Voldemort abgewendet und Lucius konnte den Schwarzhaarigen nur weiterhin von der Seite betrachten, der ganz entspannt in dem majestätischen Thron saß.   
  
Es schien, als wäre er sich der Gefahr, die ihn umgab überhaupt nicht bewusst. Doch als Lucius den Todesfluch gegen ihn schleuderte, wurde allen Anwesenden deutlich, warum er so entspannt sein konnte.   
  
Harry Potter hatte keine Gefahr zu fürchten. Dies waren sich alle Todesser klar, als Lucius Malfoy, getroffen von seinem eigenen, reflektierten Todesfluch, tot zu Boden fiel.   
  
„Man könnte meinen, Leute würden zur Abwechslung mal darauf hören, was ich sage.", meinte er tadelnd und schüttelte leichthin den Kopf.   
  
Plötzlich verdrehte er genervt die Augen und sah zur Decke. „Langsam beginnen die Auroren zu nerven.", murmelte er leise und dennoch hatte jeder seine Worte vernehmen können, da keiner der Anwesenden es wagte, etwas zu sagen. Unruhig sahen nun auch die Todesser umher und hatten ihre Zauberstäbe wieder erhoben. Jedoch waren sie darauf bedacht, ihn nicht auf Harry Potter zeigen zu lassen. Die Angst, ein ähnliches Schicksal wie Malfoy zu erleiden, war einfach zu groß.   
  
Harry erhob sich ruhig und mit einer kaum zu übersehenden Arroganz und schritt auf den am Boden liegenden Voldemort zu. „Ich weiß, dass du mich hören kannst, Tom.", sagte er, als er ihn erreicht hatte und ihn leicht in die Rippen trat.   
  
„Leider ist unsere Spielzeit schon vorbei, du mögest mich entschuldigen.", sagte er bedauernd, doch wider Erwarten kam eine Antwort von dem geschundenen Körper.   
  
„Wie kann das sein? Ich habe dich beobachtet! In deiner Zelle. Als du mit Dumbledore geredet hast!" Seine kurzen Sätze waren durch einigen Hustenanfälle zerrüttelt. „Du warst gebrochen, nervlich absolut am Ende und verängstigt!" Erneut konnte er nicht weiter sprechen, da er nun Blut spucken musste, doch Harry verstand worauf der geschlagene Mann hinaus wollte.   
  
Ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. „Du solltest nie die schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten deiner Feinde unterschätzen, Tom. Vor allem, wenn du weißt, was sie schon anderen angetan haben. Meinst du wirklich, dass ich mit dem Verhalten, was ich bei der Begegnung mit Malfoy gezeigt habe, so _schwach_ wäre, dass ich hier gleich wimmernd zusammen breche?" Verachtend waren seine Worte und fast schon beleidigt wollte er sich wieder abwenden, als jedoch eine erneute Frage erklang.   
  
„Was ist mit deinen Gedanken?", fragte der Dunkle Lord, dessen Atemzüge immer schwerer wurden und die Bluttropfen aus seinem Mund immer zahlreicher.  
„Snape war kein so schlechter Lehrer, wie du vielleicht dachtest.", sagte Harry nur, wobei der Hass in seinen Augen wieder verstärkt aufflackerte, als er daran dachte, dass der Zaubertrankmeister nun tot war.   
  
„Ruhe nie in Frieden, Tom Marvolo Riddle.", flüsterte Harry hasserfüllt, ehe er den Todesfluch gegen seinen Erzfeind ausstieß, dieser durch einen weiteren Zauber in Flammen aufging und schließlich die Apparierschranken geöffnet wurden.   
  
Sofort kamen die Auroren in den Raum und begannen Flüche gegen die Todesser zu schleudern. Doch diese hatten bereits durch die vorangegangen Worte Harrys mit ihrer Ankunft gerechnet und versuchten entweder zu verschwinden oder gegen ihre Feinde zu kämpfen.   
  
Einige Auroren schienen zu Harry gelangen zu wollen, ihre Gesichter waren trotz des noch tobenden Kampfes in ein glückliches Lächeln verzogen, als sie den brennenden Dunklen Lord erblickten. Sie sahen _Harry Potter_, ihren _**Retter**_, fast schon anbetend an, ehe sie sich in das Kampfgeschehen stürzten.   
  
Harry war es egal.  
Mit einigen letzten Blicken auf seinen brennenden Erzfeind sowie ehemaligen Schulleiter disapparierte Harry Potter aus dem Raum und verschwand ohne das die Zaubererwelt je erfahren sollte, wer am Tod von Albus Dumbledore schuld war. Wofür gab es schließlich gedächtnisverändernde Flüche?   
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  
_**@Anna (und alle anderen, die sich ein wenig auskennen ;))**: _„Ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich es mache. Ich habe nie spezifiziert, was es darstellt.", sagte Harry grausam lächelnd..._ Na…an wen erinnert euch das? ;)   
  
wie ihr euch vielleicht erinnerst, war im vorderen Kapitel gesagt wurden, dass Malfoy von Harry getötet wurde und hier taucht Lucius plötzlich auf…des Rätsels Lösung: Es gibt ja zwei Malfoys…oder besser gesagt, in beiden Fällen: gab. ;)   
  
warum die Todesser nicht eher eingegriffen haben? Sie haben ebenfalls wie Voldemort die Situation unterschätzt und außerdem wollten sie ja nicht den Zorn von ihrem Meister spüren, wenn sie sich einmischen würden.  
  
Falls sonst noch Fragen sind..einfach fragen^^ und wenn ihr ein FF.Netprofil nehmt, wo aber keine Mailadresse steht, bitte mit reinschreiben..sonst kann ich euch ja nicht antworten ;)  
Bye, Sam und noch schönen Sonntag :) ich hoffe, das Alternative Ende hat euch gefallen :D mich würde auch sehr interessieren, welches euch besser gefällt^^ (ich mag ja speziell die erste, wo alle denken, Dumbledore wäre tot und dann doch nicht^^ ja, ja...Sam und ihre Hintertürchen und Täuschungen^^)_  
  
Und vergesst das **REVIEW** nicht!*lacht* ich weiß, ich nerve^^ aber ich habe schon wieder so kalte Hände ;) Danke^^ :D  



End file.
